Why My Little Girl?
by megann310
Summary: Something happens to Lucy. Once again, I suck at summaries, so just read!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Messer paced around his living room, pissed off. It was 11:47 and his daughter was supposed to be home from her date at 11. Danny knew that she had been testing his patience lately, coming home five or ten minutes late. Each time he had just brushed it off, telling her to not let it happen again. However, this was just ridiculous and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

He decided to call her cell again, but for the third time that night, it went to voicemail.

_Hey, it's Lucy! Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you..if you're lucky!_

"Lucy, it's your father. Wherethehellareyou?!" Danny yelled into the phone. He went on to leave a long and angry message until it cut him off. He hung up and sighed, frustrated.

"Is she still not home yet?"

Danny turned to see Lindsay coming into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He could see worry written all over her face.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"I'm getting really worried. This isn't like Lucy at all." she said. Danny nodded. He had been convinced that this was just another way of Lucy saying "fuck you" to him, but now he wasn't so sure. As much as she hated him at the moment, she would never do anything to cause Lindsay to worry so much.

Danny's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the vibration of his cell.

"Messer."

"Hey Danno."

Danny looked at Lindsay, who had a hopeful look on her face, thinking it was Lucy. The look was soon gone and replaced by worry again when he mouthed that it was Flack on the other end.

"What's going on, Don?" he asked, not in the mood to talk about sports or whatever it was he had called for.

"You might wanna sit down, Dan. It's about Lucy..."

**Okay, I know, it's a short start, but I'm tired. Still, I wanted to at least get this started before I go to sleep. So what do you guys think so far? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any mispelled words. Once again, it's late, but it seems like late night is the only time that I'm creative enough to write. So here you go, the next chapter. If you like, review. I'll update soon. **

**4 Hours Earlier**

Lucy Messer sighed as she leaned back on the reclining leather chair, watching the party around her. It was one of those type of parties, a party her parents would kill her for going to. Of course, they had no clue she was there. For all they knew, she was at dinner with a couple of friends from school, which was where Lucy had thought she would be at also.

It had been her friend Brittany's idea to go to the party. The original plan for the night had been for Lucy, Brittany, and their other friend Chelsea to go to a nice resaurant and catch up on the latest gossip. Of course, play it safe Lucy should have known that those plans were way too boring for the two notorious party girls that she was friends with.

"I know that Marissa is having a killer party tonight. Her parents are in Cabo or somewhere like that, so everyone is going to be there at the party." Brittany had said the second they picked Lucy up. Lucy had wanted to say no, that she wasn't a party person, but she knedw it was a privilege to hang out with these people, and saying no could do serious damage to her social status.

Lucy smirked. When the hell had she become so concerned about her social status? Apparently, she thought, high school really did change people.

"Oh my God!"

Lucy turned her head and saw her friend Chelsea stumbling towards her, pushing people out of the way. She almost fell onto Lucy's lap, but she managed to steady herself and sit on the arm of the chair.

"Lucy, sweetie, you look like your not having any fun!" she said. She took a hit from her joint before offering it to Lucy.

Lucy shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on girl! You don't smoke, you don't drink. It's a party, youv'e got to lighten up!" Chelsea yelled. Lucy rolled her eyes. She hated it when her friends were high or drunk. They were always way too loud, and of course, they never noticed it.

"I'm not doing anything bad. I can't take the risk of getting caught." Lucy argued back. And it wasn't 100% false. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that her parents would find out if she did anything. But in all honesty, Lucy's decision not to drink or do drugs didn't really have anything to do with her parents. She just hated the way people acted when they smoke or drank.

"Okay, so if you won't smoke or drink, could you at least go say hi to Harry? He's been talking about you since we got here." Chelsea said, pointing across the room to a boy laughing with his friends.

Lucy blushed.

"Has he really been talking about me?" she asked. She looked at Chelsea, who nodded her head yes.

"Go talk to him!" Chelse encouraged.

Lucy took a deep breath. She had liked Harry since the day she met him. And what wasn't to like? Harrison Thomas was smart, always on the honor roll, he was a gentleman, he was the star basketball player, he was rich, and he was hot. Lucy was not about to miss this opportunity.

She stood up and began walkign across the room. She couldn't believe she was actually nervous. There had been plenty of conversations between her and Harry. HOwever, tonight was different. If things went well, she could possibly leave the party that night with her first boyfriend. Boy, would her dad be happy about that!

When Lucy got closer to harry and his group, he looked at her and smiled.

"Messer, I was hoping you'd come and talk to me." he said, handing his friend the drink he was holding and walking to get closer to Lucy.

She grinned, hoping he couldn't tell how nervous she felt. He really made her feel weak in the knees. She'd never felt this way before, and she sort of liked it.

"So, you were hoping we'd talk? What should we talk about?" she asked, silently cursing at herself for sounding like such an idiot.

Harry laughed. "Maybbe we should go somewhere more private to talk." he said, offering his hand. Lucy could feel her smile getting wider. She took his hand and let him guide her through the crowds of people to an empty bedroom.

Lucy went to sit on the edge of the bed. Harry shut the door, locked it, adn then joined her on the bed. For a few minutes, they just laughed and made small talk.

"I like you, Lucy. Did you know that?" he asked suddenly. Lucy, blushing, shook her head.

"No, I didn't know." she said, pausing before speaking again. "I like you too."

Harry smiled, looking into Lucy's blue eyes. He leaned in close to her, and soon their lips met.

Lucy thought she could actually see fireworks. She had been dreaming about this moment since the day he had walked into her history clas. Could things get any better?

Things soon began to get hot and heavy between the two. They were laying on the bed, making out, for what seemeld like forever. It was all too perfect. However, Lucy was soon knocked out of her fantasy land when Harry let his hands go underneath her shirt. That was moving way too fast for her. She quickly pushed his hands away. She sat up a little and glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"Shit! I"m supposed to be home in ten minutes." Lucy said, pushing Harry all the way off of her. She heard him groan as she searched for her shoes in the dark.

"Can't you be a little late?" he asked.

"Normally I would, but if I want to get a car, I've got to get on my dad's good side." she said, laughing. She was heading to the door when she felt Harry grab her arm. He turned her around and pulled her closer.

"Don't go."

Lucy couldn't help but notice that he wasn't asking her. Also, his grip on her was getting tighter.

"Harry, I have to leave." she said, trying to pull away. He wouldn't let her.

"You're not going anywhere." he said through his teeth. Lucy's heart started to beat faster. She hadn't noticed before, but he was totally drunk. How could she not have noticed?

"Let go of me!" she yelled. He took one hand off of her, but only to slap her. She was stunned, not believing how quickly his personality had changed.

She tried to yell louder, but he covered her mouth as he shoved her back onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her neck. She squirmed underneath and tried kicking and shoving him off, but he was much bigger than her.

"Stop moving, bitch." he spat. He hit her again, trying to get her to stop moving and to shut up. Instead, she began to cry.

He had taken his hand off of her mouth and she had tried to scream, but it was no use. The music from the party was too loud. Nobody could hear her. She was trapped.

"Please, stop! Don't do this. No, please don't!" she begged as he unbuttoned her jeans.

Begging only pissed him off. He punched her in the face, causing her to cry out in pain. She could feel blood. _What the hell was going on??_

He kept punching her in the face. He obviously wanted her quiet, not realizing that nobody would be able to hear her scream. Or maybe he was just nuts. Lucy didn't know. All she knew before she lost consciousness was how she really just wanted her parents.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a late night for Don Flack. He was supposed to have been home three hours ago, but thanks to a homicide in Central Park, he was just now getting there. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed with his wife, Jess. But before that, he was really looking forward to kissing his beautiful newborn baby girl goodnight.

He was about five minutes away from his apartment when he saw a girl. She was walking slowly down the street and Don could see the blood on her shirt. Being a cop, he knew something was wrong and he knew he should stop and see if he could help.

After pulling his car over, Don got out and started walking to the girl.

"Excuse me, is everything okay?" he asked. When the girl turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Lucy?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy had woken up in the strange bed with a killer headache. At first she felt relieved. It had only been a nightmare. But when she saw that she wasn't wearing any clothes, she began to cry.

Still crying, she got out of the bed quickly. She had to get out of there. She managed to find all of her clothes and got dressed as fast as she could. Her t-shirt was ripped and had blood on it, but at the moment, she could care less.

She threw open the bedroom door and began to wlak through the people, making sure she didn't see _him_. The people were looking at her with strange looks, but they were all too high to really be concerned. Even Brittany and Chelsea didn't seem to notice as she walked by with blood on her face.

Once she made it outside, she stood for a moment, not too sure of what to do. She couldn't go home. She couldn't face her parents. As much as she wanted and needed them, she just couldn't see them. She felt too ashamed. So instead of going home, Lucy just began to walk. She walked for about ten minutes until she heard a car behind her. It came to a stop and Lucy heard a door open and close. Her heart sank. She was so afraid that it was Harry, and that he had come back to do it again, or worse, kill her. She was about to run until she heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, is everything okay?"

Lucy turned around.

"Lucy?"

"Uncle Flack, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. She watched as he got closer to her.

"I was going home. I saw you--what the hell happened?" he asked, looking at the blood and bruises on Lucy's normally beautiful face. He saw tears forming in her yes and she just stood their, staring at the ground. Obviously, whatever had happened, she wasn't going to say anything. So instead of forcing her to talk, he pointed to his car. "Come on, you can come to my place. We'll call your parents there."

Lucy hesitated, but she had nowehre else to go, so she followed Flack to his car and got inot the passenger's seat, leaning her head against the window as the tears began to fall once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell happened to Lucy? Is she okay?"

Flack sighed, trying to think of how to word his next sentance. He popped his head into the living room and saw Lucy asleep on the couch. He went and sat back down at the kitchen table. He knew exactly what had happened to her. He had seen what he saw in Lucy right now in so many victims. And now, just like with any other case that he had worked, he had to tell the parents what happened.

"Dan, you and Lindsay just need to get here now." he said, hoping Danny would just go with that, hang up the phone, and be there soon. But it was Danny, and he never gave up.

"Don, tell me what happened!"

Flack could tell he was getting pissed, so he took a deep breath.

"Danny, she was raped."


End file.
